My Devotion For You
by second.hand.of.time
Summary: SNAPE DAY entry. 'Tapi sungguh, Severus Snape hanyalah seseorang yang setia.'
1. My Devotion For You

_**Summary:**_ Severus Snape adalah seorang pria dengan banyak keahlian dan kepribadian, tak ada yang tahu yang mana yang sesungguhnya _benar-benar_ dia. Ia juga "diketahui" bermuka dua, mengabdi pada dua sisi, gelap dan terang, tak ada yang tahu pasti di mana ia berdiri_. But really, Severus Snape is just someone who is devoted._

_**Warning:**_ Angst, character death, Non-AU (I guess).

_**D.U. (Dengan Ucapan):**_ Happy Birthday deaaar Sevvieeeeeee… *dilempar bezoar*. Di ffnet terpublishnya tanggal 8 Januari, tapi di Indonesia sudah tanggal 9 Januari (waktu ini di publish jam 6 pagi) jadi masuk yaa...

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter © J.K.R.

**My Devotion For You**

Bila ada satu hal yang dibanggakan Severus Snape selain kemampuannya membuat ramuan, itu adalah _pengabdiannya._ Bila ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada suatu hal, maka ia akan melakukannya dan menyelesaikannya. Sifat inilah salah satu faktor yang menyebabkan ia mampu menyelesaikan berbagai macam ramuan—bahkan yang sulit sekalipun—dan menjadi seorang ahli. Bukan hanya karena ia teliti dan bisa menginterpretasikan kalimat-kalimat dalam buku-buku ramuan tua tebal dan berdebu itu, tapi juga karena determinasinya untuk meneruskan apa yang sudah ia mulai, tekadnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Determinasinya kebanyakan membawa keberhasilan.

Karena itulah ia merangkul kebiasaan itu—sifat itu dekat-dekat. Dengan mengabdikan diri pada suatu hal yang dikerjakannya, ia tidak akan mudah digoyahkan untuk meninggalkannya tak terselesaikan. Ia mengekstensikannya ke aspek kehidupannya yang lain. Dalam pelajaran (untuk mengerjakan tugas yang kian menumpuk tak ada habisnya setiap malam, untuk menguasai mantra-mantra sulit), kehidupan asrama (untuk mengabaikan ejekan dari Potter tentang rambut berminyaknya—yang tidak bisa dihindari akibat uap ramuan-ramuan yang dibuatnya), politik (untuk menjaga ekspresi tetap kosong meskipun bosan setengah mati mendengarkan Lucius Malfoy berpidato soal Pangeran Kegelapan di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin), bahkan kehidupan rumahnya (untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi kesakitan ketika ayahnya memukulinya, supaya ibunya tidak terlalu khawatir).

Termasuk cinta.

Seperti dalam banyak aspek, Severus Snape juga memiliki _pengabdian_ yang kuat dalam cinta.

Sayangnya, _pengabdian_ dan determinasinya dalam cinta tidak termasuk dalam kategori "kebanyakan berhasil".

.

Severus mencintainya. Sangat.

Sejak pertama kali Severus melihatnya, walau saat itu ia tak mengerti apa arti degup ekstra jantungnya kala itu, Severus tahu bahwa perasaannya kuat, apapun itu. Ia mengikuti kata hatinya dan setelah mengobservasi beberapa hari, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk bicara pada si pemilik rambut merah apel dengan mata hijau cemerlang.

Akhirnya Severus tahu namanya. Lily Evans.

Betapa senangnya ia telah mengikuti kata hatinya. Lily, sesuai yang diperkirakannya, adalah gadis kecil yang pintar, dan secemerlang mata emeraldnya. Lily juga, meskipun pemberani, namun ia tidak menjahati dan memusuhi Severus, meskipun pakaian Severus kebesaran dan tua. Mereka teman sekarang! Dan Lily juga memiliki bakat, ia seorang penyihir seperti Severus. Severus tidak pernah memiliki teman sebelumnya! Ia tak peduli meskipun setiap kali ia bertemu dengan Lily di taman bermain sepi untuk mendiskusikan tentang dunia sihir, 'Tuney' mendelik tajam lama sekali padanya, entah dari balik jendela, dari balik semak-semak—anak perempuan kerempeng itu suka memata-matai mereka—atau dari sudut lain taman tersebut. Tidak, hal itu tidak akan menggoyahkan Severus, perasaannya pada Lily kuat. Dan Severus tidak akan pernah melepasnya.

Di tahun-tahun berikutnya, seiring bertambahnya usia, Severus semakin mengerti, bahwa perasaannya yang kuat dulu pada si gadis kecil berambut merah, adalah perasaan sayang pada seorang teman, teman yang mau dan berani melindungi dan mempertahankannya, sejak hari pertama mereka di Hogwarts, dan dari teman asrama Gryffindornya sendiri, bahkan. Karena itu Severus akan mengulurkan tangan dengan cara yang sama, Ia tidak akan mendengarkan apapun kata orang-orang, ia tidak akan menghiraukan pertikaian Gryffindor-Slytherin yang melegenda, ia tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia punya Lily, dan hanya itulah yang ia perlukan.

Di tahun-tahun awal hal itu mudah dilakukan. Severus masihlah "anak seumur jagung" di mata para ular, sehingga tidak terlalu diperhatikan. Severus sendiri sudah mengobservasi rekan-rekan seasramanya, dan sejauh yang ia lihat, tidak ada yang bisa menjadi teman seperti Lily. Rekan, mungkin, tapi tidak teman sejati yang akan saling membantu bahkan ketika tidak ada keuntungan yang nampak untuk diri mereka sendiri. Severus berinteraksi dengan mereka, ya. Tapi tidak hingga menjadi teman. Mereka hanya akan menusuknya dari belakang.

Setiap kali mereka bertanya atau berusaha mempengaruhinya untuk memutuskan pertemanannya dengan Lily, Severus hanya akan mengacuhkan mereka, memasang ekspresi datar-tak-tertarik, atau pada beberapa kesempatan langka—seperti ketika disudutkan senior—ia hanya akan menyeringai jahat. Setelah itu mereka akan meninggalkannya. Mungkin mereka mengira Severus memiliki agenda tersembunyi berteman dengan Lily, atau berniat berteman dengan Lily untuk mengerjainya. Ha, senior-senior bodoh. Seringai itu maksudnya Severus akan mengguna-gunai mereka sampai sebulan ke depan kalau mereka berani mengganggunya dan Lily. Lagipula Severus mengetahui banyak mantra dan kutukan berbahaya, lebih banyak dari kebanyakan siswa tahun kelima. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu itu.

Sayangnya, di tahun-tahun berikutnya Severus mulai dikenali dan dihargai. Profesor Slughorn mengakui bakatnya dalam Ramuan, dan talentanya dalam _Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_ dan _Mantra dan Guna-Guna_ juga mulai diperhatikan. Di satu sisi Severus senang karena kerja kerasnya mendapat pengakuan. Tapi di sisi lain…

Di tahun-tahun ini pulalah Severus menyadari bahwa ia tidak menganggap Lily hanya sebagai teman.

Ia menyadari bahwa jantungnya selalu berpacu lebih kencang, langkahnya selalu lebih ringan tiap kali ia ke perpustakaan, dan wajahnya lebih cerah.

Hal ini mempersulit keadaan, terutama dengan semakin diakuinya kemampuan Severus sebagai penyihir.

Tapi tidak masalah, Severus akan bisa mengatasinya_. _Severus memberikan _pengabdiannya_ pada Lily, dan itu miliknya. Hal itu hampir selalu bekerja, dan Severus benar-benar percaya bahwa jika kau benar-benar berdeterminasi untuk melakukan sesuatu, jika kau benar-benar mengabdi pada seseorang, maka semuanya bisa berhasil baik.

Sayangnya, kali ini adalah salah satu contoh langka dimana ia gagal.

Awalnya ia bisa memisahkan kehidupan Slytherinnya dan Lily Evans. Namun lama kelamaan, tekanan dari asramanya yang memiliki standar perilaku sendiri, tekanan dari ejekan-ejekan dan lelucon dari Marauders, terutama Potter, dan bahkan dari sifat Lily yang berani—terlalu berani—membela Severus apabila ia diperlakukan tidak adil; semua hal itu membuat Severus kehilangan kendali.

"_Mudblood."_

Ia benar-benar tidak seharusnya mengucapkan kata itu.

Sejak saat itu persahabatannya dengan Lily Evans sirna, dan bersamaan dengan itu, kesempatannya untuk meraih hati Lily. Severus hanya bisa memandang dari jauh bagaimana angin membelai tirai _maroon_ itu ketika ia membaca buku di bawah pohon beech, bagaimana jubah Hogwartsnya selalu rapi di kelas paginya, bagaimana kelopak matanya selalu terlihat setengah terbuka ketika membaca buku Ramuan-ramuan Tingkat Lanjut.

Severus juga hanya bisa menyaksikan dari bawah bayangan jendela kastil ketika James Potter melamar Lily Evans.

Hatinya terasa hancur berkeping-keping.

Tapi cintanya, dan pengabdiannya tetap hidup.

Karena itulah akhirnya ia bergabung dengan Pangeran Kegelapan.

.

Rekan-rekannya menyelamatinya, menepuk pundaknya dengan senyum dan seringai lebar. Lucius Malfoy memiringkan kepala sedikit menyalutinya. Mereka mengomentari betapa Severus memilih jalan yang tepat bergabung dengan mereka dan mengabaikan si kotor Darah-Lumpur tak berharga itu. Sebentar lagi, di bawah bendera Pangeran Kegelapan mereka akan memusnahkan semua Darah-Lumpur.

Mereka tidak tahu, satu-satunya tujuan Severus bergabung hanyalah untuk melindungi Lily Evans.

Sejak awal, Severus mengerti bahwa kekuatan Pangeran Kegelapan sangat besar, terbukti dengan disebutnya era saat itu sebagai era terburuk sejak zaman Pangeran Kegelapan sebelum Grindelwald. Karenanya, tidak ada gunanya melawan, dan lebih baik bergabung. Bila Severus memberikan kontribusi yang penting dan hasil yang baik, ia akan menjadi salah satu figur yang diperlukan oleh Pangeran Kegelapan. Dan Pangeran Kegelapan tentunya akan memberinya penghargaan untuk itu.

Karenanya Severus tidak ragu memberitahukan isi Ramalan Trelawney yang didengarnya secara tidak sengaja pada Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ia benar-benar tidak tahu bahwa yang dimaksud dalam ramalan tersebut adalah Harry Potter. Putra dari Lily Evans. Lilynya.

Andaikan ia tahu, oh, andai saja, Severus lebih baik mati seribu kali dibanding melakukan hal itu.

Ia berusaha memperbaikinya, sungguh, ia berusaha. Ia memohon-mohon, bahkan menciumi ujung jubah Pangeran Kegelapan—bukannya ia belum melakukan hal itu dalam setiap pertemuan Pelahap Maut—dan memohon, agar Pangeran Kegelapan sudi melepaskan Lily Evans—dalam pikirannya Lily tidak pernah mengubah nama belakangnya—dan menargetkan pada bayinya saja. Ya, Severus bahkan mengatakan itu, meskipun setelahnya terbersit rasa malu karena ia bahkan berani memikirkan mengajukan membunuh bayi kecil tak berdosa. Tapi Severus mencintai Lily, dan Severus yakin bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan akan memenuhi janjinya.

Tapi nyatanya tidak. Lily Evans dibunuh di Godric Hollow's di malam Halloween tersebut.

Ia merasa hatinya yang sudah berkeping-keping disatukan kembali dengan _Reparo_, kemudian dihancurkan dengan _Reducto_ menjadi debu.

Beberapa malam kemudian menemukan Severus melakukan pertemuan rahasia dengan Kepala Sekolah Sihir Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore; pipinya yang pucat berurai air mata.

Entah apa yang dilihat Dumbledore saat itu di wajahnya—mungkin ekspresi kalut di rupanya; mungkin suara setengah histerisnya; atau mungkin mata hitamnya yang berkilat—tapi pria tua itu dengan segera memeluknya, memaafkannya, dengan mudah mempercayainya tanpa setetespun Veritaserum masuk ke kerongkongan Severus, atau satu sentuhanpun ke dalam benaknya_._ Dan Severus akan membiarkannya, menurunkan begitu saja seluruh benteng Occlumencynya yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah kalau itu yang diminta Dumbledore, hanya untuk menunjukkan betapa ia menyesali tindakannya yang berujung pada kematian Lily.

Maaf dari Dumbledore sebenarnya tidaklah penting untuk Severus, yang lebih penting untuknya adalah bahwa ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menebus kesalahannya. Saat itu Severus memutuskan, ia memang tidak bisa lagi melindungi Lily, namun ia masih bisa melindungi orang yang Lily cintai, putranya. Meskipun ia juga putra James Potter, musuh abadinya.

Severus tersenyum pahit sejenak. Ironi menerpanya, ia teringat bahwa dulu ia memohon-mohon agar Lily dilepaskan dan biar bayinya saja yang dibunuh, dan yang terjadi adalah Lily mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi bayinya, dan bayi yang bersangkutan mementalkan Kutukan Kematian yang ditujukan untuknya dan secara tidak sengaja membunuh Pangeran Kegelapan, hanya meninggalkan satu bekas luka kecil di dahinya sebagai memento, disamping fakta bahwa ia masih hidup.

Tapi memangnya apa yang Severus harapkan? Lily, Lilynya yang brilian dan baik hati tentu saja akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan putranya.

.

Tahun-tahun berikutnya berlalu lambat untuk Severus Snape.

Tentu saja, ia memiliki momen-momen tenang pada akhirnya, atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut momen-momen membosankan. Tapi ia tidak bisa bilang ia mengeluh. Hari-hari mengurung diri di ruang bawah tanah Hogwarts untuk membuat Ramuan bukanlah pekerjaan yang berat atau dibencinya. Itu mengingatkannya pada salah satu dari beberapa hal yang sama-sama dinikmati olehnya dan Lily. Banyak orang mengakui dan mengingat bahwa Lily Evans adalah penyihir yang brilian dalam Sihir dan Guna-Guna, namun hanya sedikit yang tahu bahwa Lily juga seorang yang hebat dalam Ramuan, salah satu alasan Slughorn mengundangnya ke Klub Slug-nya dalam pertemuan pertama, mengabaikan status _Muggle-Born_nya.

Severus juga tidak lagi harus berhubungan dengan "rekan-rekannya". Setelah trial dilakukan di Kementrian Sihir, Severus dilepaskan dan dinyatakan tidak bersalah atas kesaksian Dumbledore menyatakan bahwa ia adalah mata-mata untuk mereka, meskipun ia menyandang Tanda Kegelapan di tangannya. Banyak Pelahap-Maut lain yang juga dilepaskan, seperti Lucius Malfoy, misalnya, yang mengklaim bahwa ia di bawah pengaruh Imperius di masa pelayanannya pada Pangeran Kegelapan, walaupun sebenarnya yang terjadi adalah ada emas yang berpindah tangan ke brankas Kementrian, atau mungkin brankas Menteri Sihir sendiri.

_Well_, ia bebas, namun mereka tidak bisa mengganggunya lagi, karena segera setelah trial Severus direkrut untuk menjadi Professor Ramuan di Hogwarts, tepat di bawah hidung Dumbledore, yang mana tidak berani dikunjungi pada mantan Pelahap-Maut.

Salah satu dari beberapa… aspek yang tidak menguntungkan dari posisi ini hanyalah ia harus menghadapi anak-anak ingusan berotak kosong setiap hari di ruang kelas Ramuannya. Severus sadar bahwa sangat sedikit penyihir yang memiliki kemampuan lebih di Ramuan seperti Lily dan dirinya, tapi tak bisakah mereka tidak meledakkan kuali selama seminggu saja? Sesulit itukah mengikuti instruksi dari buku dan papan tulis? Mengingatnya saja membuat Severus ingin merengut sepanjang hari. Dan itulah tepatnya yang ia lakukan secara konstan.

.

Sepuluh tahun berlalu tanpa banyak kericuhan terjadi.

Awal tahun ajaran datang lagi, sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Severus dan guru-guru lain duduk di Meja Tinggi, memandangi melewati lautan siswa Hogwarts, ke anak-anak tahun pertama yang baru saja melintasi Danau Hitam dengan perahu. Kebanyakan dari mereka terlihat gugup, beberapa menggigil, entah kedinginan atau ketakutan. Dan saat itulah mata Severus terpaku pada salah satu di antara mereka.

Dua mata almond hijau cemerlang memandang ke Topi Seleksi dengan sorot penasaran.

Untunglah hampir semua orang di Aula Besar memusatkan perhatiannya pada acara seleksi—berarti ke anak-anak baru—atau ke piring kosong mereka menunggu makanan bermunculan, jadi mereka tidak melihat ekspresi terkejut Severus, yang sedetik kemudian menghilang di balik topeng bosan dan marah seperti biasa. Severus tidak memperhitungkan hal ini. Ia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan tahun ajaran baru, terutama dengan adanya Batu Bertuah di kastil dan juga Profesor baru Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang menurutnya mencurigakan sekaligus membuat perasaannya tidak enak, entah mengapa.

Ia benar-benar lupa bahwa putra Lily Evans, Harry Potter tahun ini masuk Hogwarts.

Tentu saja ia tidak pernah lupa dengan janjinya dulu, mana bisa ia lupa bila setiap hari ia mengulang kenangan akan Lily dalam ingatannya? Hanya kenangan-kenangan itulah yang membuatnya bisa bergerak setiap harinya. Bila ia tidak ingat bahwa Lily akan membencinya kalau ia membuang hidupnya begitu saja—kalau saja sudah tidak ada jalan untuk menebus kesalahan Severus—mungkin Severus sudah meng-_Avada Kedavra_ dirinya sejak lama.

Lihat? Bahkan hingga kini _pengabdiannya_ tak pudar.

Kini ia memiliki kesempatan itu. Tapi bagaimana? Severus dan Dumbledore sudah sepakat bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan tidak benar-benar mati. Severus tidak tahu alasan lengkapnya, tapi ia tahu bahwa Dumbledore pasti memiliki alasan kuat untuk mempercayai itu. Severus sendiri yakin karena ia bisa merasakannya pada Tanda Kegelapannya, entah bagaimana. Dan bila ia bisa merasakannya, maka Pelahap Maut yang lain pun pasti bisa, dan bahkan mungkin saat ini mereka sedang mencari cara untuk membangkitkan kembali Pangeran Kegelapan.

Severus sendiri tidak akan bisa memperlakukan Harry Potter dengan baik, banyak anak-anak Pelahap Maut yang sekarang berada di Slytherin, asrama yang dikepalainya. Severus memutuskan, ia harus memperlakukannya dengan tidak baik, tidak seperti guru-guru lain yang tidak diragukan lagi akan memujanya. Dengan begitu Harry akan memiliki seseorang yang akan membumikannya. Menghindarkannya dari menjadi seorang yang besar kepala. Ya, Severus harus memperlakukannya dengan ketus.

Bukannya hal itu akan sulit. Lagipula kemungkinan besar anak itu sama arogannya dengan James Potter.

Jadi itulah yang dilakukan Severus. Semua orang—bahkan Harry Potter sendiri—akan melihat kebencian yang ditunjukkan Severus Snape padanya, sementara dari belakang Severus diam-diam melindunginya dari semua masalah yang mungkin ditimbulkannya. Anak itu benar-benar biang masalah! Sudah jelas bahwa ia mewarisi sifat-sifat James Potter! Dari rupa, tak diragukan lagi, rambut hitam berantakan, bentuk wajah dan postur tubuh, semuanya milik James Potter. Belum lagi arogansi yang ditunjukkannya. Ia bahkan tidak membaca buku-buku pelajarannya, tidak tahu apa bedanya monkshood dan aconite… Idiot.

Well, pekerjaan Severus jadi semakin mudah saja kalau begitu. Lagipula bersikap kejam sudah menjadi makanan sehari-harinya. Ia tahu murid-murid kebanyakan membencinya, sampai-sampai menjulukinya _Si Rambut Berminyak._ Hah, itu cuma menunjukkan lebih jauh betapa tidak kompetennya mereka. Tentu saja rambutnya berminyak, Severus meramu setiap hari di ruang bawah tanah yang tertutup, mau tidak mau uap ramuan membuat rambutnya lepek dan terlihat berminyak. Dan mana sempat Severus keramas dua kali sehari hanya karena itu. Toh, tak ada yang ingin dibuatnya terkesan.

Ia juga tahu julukannya yang lain, seperti _Kelelawar-Tua-dari-ruang-bawah-tanah_. Severus tidak terlalu peduli dengan opini picik macam itu. Ia bahkan bisa dibilang tidak keberatan. Toh dulu juga saat bersekolah di Hogwarts, ia sering menjuluki professor-professornya (dan masih dilakukannya). Lagipula guru yang lain juga mendapat perlakukan yang sama, seperti Minerva McGonagall yang sering dijuluki _Kucing Tua_—mungkin karena animagus kucingnya, dan perangainya (dan kegalakannya) yang seperti kucing—atau Albus Dumbledore yang pernah didengarnya oleh beberapa siswa dipanggil _Kambing Tua_—mungkin karena jenggotnya? Atau mungkin tendensinya yang sering menutup sebelah mata (dan telinga) dari hal-hal yang tidak disukainya, seperti kalau Severus protes tentang kelakuan si kembar Weasley (seperti kambing yang mengabaikan sekitarnya dan terus saja mengunyah rumput).

Bagian ketus dan ketidaksukaannya adalah bagian mudah, toh sebagian dari itu tidak dibuat-buat. Tapi mengeluarkan Harry Potter dari keadaan bahaya, itu yang sulit. Anak itu bisa dengan mudah menemui bahaya di manapun. Tahun demi tahun Severus terus saja harus menyelamatkannya. Quirrell-yang-ternyata-ditempeli-Vold-Pangeran Kegelapan, tawanan Azkaban dan Dementor, Manusia-Serigala, Naga dan Turnamen Triwizard, dementor lagi, dan berbagai keadaan lain yang sudah tak terhitung lagi. Anak itu bahkan tidak berusaha menghindar! Ia malah sering melanggar jam malam. Sama seperti ayahnya.

Tapi Severus tak mengeluh. Tak terlalu sering, maksudnya. Oke, mungkin sering, tapi toh Severus tetap menjaganya. Tanpa mendapat bahkan ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang bersangkutan, walaupun ia memang tidak tahu. Tak apa, Severus melakukannya hanya untuk satu alasan, dan Severus tidak akan pernah keberatan melakukan apapun untuk Lily Evans.

.

Pangeran Kegelapan kembali lagi.

Hal ini terjadi pada tahun keempat Harry Potter. Di akhir Tugas Ketiga, Piala yang menjadi tujuan akhir para Juara ternyata adalah portkey, membawa langsung Harry Potter ke pemakaman dimana Pangeran Kegelapan menggunakan darahnya untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya kembali. Nyawa Cedric Diggory ikut melayang dalam insiden itu.

Severus mendesah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa mau tidak mau, cepat atau lambat saat ini pasti akan datang. Ia sudah merasakannya sejak lama pada Tanda Kegelapannya. Sepanjang tahun rasa terbakar di lengannya semakin kuat, bahkan ia sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan hal itu pada Igor Karkaroff. Tapi Kambing Tua itu—lagi-lagi mungkin karena jenggotnya?—tentu saja dengan bodohnya tidak mendengarkannya. Severus bisa memastikan ia akan mendengar berita kematian Karkaroff dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

Dipandanginya tangannya yang kini menggenggam sebuah topeng putih tulang, jubah hitamnya sudah melekat di tubuhnya. Tiga belas tahun… Tiga belas tahun sudah ia absen dari kegiatan terkutuk ini, dan kini ia diharapkan untuk melakukannya lagi, meski untuk sebab yang sedikit berbeda. Meskipun tentu saja Severus sudah tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi, ini yang diharapkan darinya sejak saat ia menyatakan kesetiaannya pada Dumbledore. Tidak, bukan kesetiaan, hanya pengakuan dosa. Kesetiaannya hanya pada satu orang, dan orang itu sudah terbujur kaku, terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah di pemakaman Godric Hollow. Tapi bahkan dari bawah tanah pun Lily masih bisa mempengaruhinya…

Dengan satu tarikan napas dalam terakhir, Severus menguatkan determinasinya. Dirapatkannya benteng Occlumencynya, dan ditutupinya emosinya. Disiapkannya juga tubuhnya untuk beberapa Kutukan Cruciatus yang pastinya akan ditujukan padanya karena keterlambatannya. Tapi Pangeran Kegelapan akan memaafkannya, terutama apabila Severus mengatakan bahwa selama ini ia memata-matai Dumbledore. Padahal sesungguhnya Severus memata-matai _untuk_ pihak Dumbledore. Ha, siapa sangka, _Severus Snape, the greasy bat of the dungeon, adalah agen ganda_…

Dikenakannya topeng putih tulangnya menutupi wajah tirusnya.

_Semua ini untukmu…_

.

_Berani benar ia!_

Severus melempar satu vial Ramuan terdekat ke lantai—untung itu cuma vial Ramuan yang umum saja, bukan ramuan langka—dan membuat lantai batu itu mendesis berasap. Ia tidak menghiraukannya, meneruskan mondar-mandir di laboratorium bawah tanahnya. Ia terlalu kesal untuk merasa menyesal atas tersia-sianya suatu ramuan tak berarti.

Anak keparat itu memang mirip ayahnya! Walaupun dulu terkadang Severus merasa, mengira bahwa ia mungkin beberapa kali melihat bayangan dari Lily pada putranya—lagipula darimana lagi Harry Potter mendapatkan determinasi dan talentanya dalam Mantra dan Guna-Guna kalau bukan dari Lily?—tapi kini ia yakin, Harry Potter hampir seratus persen ayahnya. Berani benar ia melihat pensieve memori Severus!

Hmph, masih mengharap James Potter adalah seorang pahlawan yang berani? Seperti yang diagung-agungkan si anjing kampungan dan Manusia-Serigala sialan itu?

Bah, kini ia tahu kalau ayahnya adalah seorang keparat! Dan pengecut!

Severus menarik napas dalam yang terasa panas di paru-parunya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-bukunya memutih. Kenangan dalam pensieve itu adalah kenangan terburuknya. Memori yang ia tidak ingin sampai diketahui oleh siapapun juga. Memang, di memori itu ia dipermalukan dan dikeroyok oleh para Gryffindor, tapi yang lebih menyakitkan, ia melakukan sesuatu yang tak termaafkan…

"_Mudblood."_

Ia ingin sekali menarik kembali kata tersebut ke dalam mulutnya. Jika ia tidak mengucapkannya di tahun kelimanya, mungkin Lily Evans masih akan menjadi temannya, mungkin ia masih akan ada di sisi Severus, mungkin Severus mempunyai kesempatan untuk mencuri hatinya, mungkin Lily tidak akan mati…

Berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi membuat kepalanya pusing.

Berandai-andai sama sekali tidak ada gunanya, hanya membuang-buang waktunya dan membuat hatinya semakin berat. Severus mempunyai hal yang lebih penting untuk dikerjakan. Seperti menjaga putra Lily supaya bisa tetap hidup. Walaupun ia begitu mirip dengan James Potter, sama arogannya. Bagaimanapun ia juga tetap bagian dari Lily. Lagipula… bukankah Severus telah melihat sekilas kegalauan di mata hijau cemerlang itu? Kekecewaan, penyesalan?

_Tidak penting._ Tujuan utamanya sudah jelas sejak awal, yaitu menjaga Harry Potter tetap hidup. Tidak ada perasaan pribadi apapun yang akan menghalangi hal itu. Severus telah, dan akan selalu _mengabdi_ pada tujuan ini, dan bukankah Severus memang ahli dalam hal itu?

.

Matanya membundar membelalak. Bagaimana bisa ia jadi terlibat dalam kekacauan seperti ini?

"Bisa kau ulangi lagi kalimat terakhirmu tadi, Albus?"

Pria berusia seabad lebih itu mendesah dalam. Tangannya yang menghitam bertumpu di pangkuannya, di atas tangannya yang sehat. Severus mengerlingnya sejenak. Souvenir dari rumah Gaunt, _indeed._ Tapi itu tidak penting, yang penting adalah yang baru saja dikatakan Dumbledore.

"Aku memintamu untuk membunuhku, Severus. Menggantikan Draco Malfoy."

Bibir Severus menipis, hingga hanya nampak sebagai satu garis pucat, menambah tirus wajahnya. Gestur ini sudah merupakan tanda yang jelas bahwa Severus Snape sedang berusaha menahan amarahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia meminta Severus hal seperti ini? Bagaimanapun, meski seringkali Severus kesal dan frustasi ketika menghadapi kerlingan dan binar-binar liar matanya, atau jubah eksentriknya, atau bahkan kacamata bulan separonya yang Severus tahu sebenarnya tidak dibutuhkan oleh si Kepala Sekolah Hogwarts; sefrustasi apapun, Severus mulai menganggap Dumbledore sebagai figur paternal…

"Dengan begitu kau akan bisa memenuhi Sumpah-Tak-Terlanggarmu, dan jiwa Draco Malfoy tidak akan ternodai oleh pembunuhan," lanjut Dumbledore. "Lagipula kau tahu sendiri bahwa waktuku tidak lama lagi. Bisakah kau menganggap ini sebagai kemurahan hati untuk seorang tua dan membebaskannya dari penderitaannya?

Dasar Kambing Tua Tukang Manipulasi!

Tidakkah ia peduli dengan Severus? Memang hal ini akan 'menyelamatkan' jiwa Draco Malfoy, tapi bagaimana dengan jiwa Severus? Tidakkah ia peduli dengan apa akibat pembunuhan itu pada jiwa Severus? Karena Severus sudah pernah membunuh, berkali-kali walaupun terpaksa, jadi ditambah sekali lagi juga tidak apa-apa, begitu?

Selain itu, bagaimana ia bisa melindungi dan menjaga nyawa Harry Potter bila Severus membunuh Dumbledore? Anak itu pasti akan membencinya, lebih dari sebelumnya, dan Severus akan terpaksa melarikan diri dari Hogwarts, jauh dari Harry. Bagaimana bisa ia melindungi Harry bila mereka terpisah sejauh itu dan berada di kubu yang berlawanan? Bagaimana Severus bisa menjaga janjinya pada Lily?

Tangan Severus yang terkepal semakin mengerat, dan bila ia membukanya, ia akan melihat bahwa di telapaknya akan ada tanda-tanda merah berbentuk bulan sabit, tanda bahwa kuku-kukunya sempat melesak ke dalam kulitnya. Kemarahannya terbangun, walaupun Severus sudah meminum Ramuan Penenang sebelum datang ke ruangan ini, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan. Ha, tentu saja Dumbledore tidak peduli pada Severus, yang penting hanyalah rencana-rencananya, seperti biasa, begitu kan?

"Satu hal lagi, Severus," kalimat pelan yang keluar dari mulut Dumbledore menarik perhatian Severus dari amukan batinnya. "Seperti yang sudah kita yakini, Voldemort membuat tujuh Horcrux, dan setelah kuselidiki, aku hampir yakin bahwa di malam kematian Voldemort, saat ia meluncurkan Kutukan Kematian pada Harry, sebagian dari jiwanya melekat pada Harry, menjadikannya Horcrux yang ketujuh. Karena itu Severus, Harry harus mati—"

Kemarahannya tak terbendung lagi. Ia bahkan tak peduli kalau jeritannya terdengar seperti lolongan banshee.

"BISA-BISANYA KAU, ALBUS!"

.

Tangan yang kekuningan itu—ternodai oleh seringnya ia memotong-motong dan menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk Ramuan—bertumpu di lututnya, telapaknya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang ia yakin pasti menampakkan ekspresi kalut atau setengah gila. Duduknya, tidak seperti biasa, membungkuk seperti pria tua yang sudah terlalu lama menanggung beban hidup. Mungkin beban Severus memang terlalu berat dan sudah hampir tidak sanggup lagi untuk ditanggungnya.

Tapi ia sudah melakukannya.

Semalam ia baru saja membunuh Dumbledore. Dengan suara yang dingin ia mengucapkan Kutukan Kematian.

Itu yang diinginkannya bukan? Severus sudah membebaskan satu pria tua dari penderitaannya, dan menghindarkan seorang laki-laki muda dari menodai jiwanya dengan pembunuhan, dan sebagai gantinya jiwa Severus yang terasa dicabik-cabik. Betapa mahal harga yang harus dibayar Severus untuk menebus dosanya…

Tapi melakukan sesuatu untuk Lily tak pernah menjadi beban untuk Severus…

Paling tidak Harry Potter masih hidup saat ini, meskipun Severus tidak tahu ia sedang melakukan apa saat ini. Mungkin bersiap-siap pergi mencari Horcrux seperti yang diperintahkan Dumbledore. Ia jelas tidak bisa kembali ke kastil. Hogwarts sudah jelas sudah tidak aman lagi. Dan sebentar lagi Severus juga akan mengungkapkan tanggal kepindahannya dari Privet Drive pada Pangeran Kegelapan, membuat tempat itu juga tidak aman lagi untuknya.

Ia merasakan tangannya dijalari sensasi terbakar. Tanda Kegelapannya memanas, menandakan sudah waktunya untuk pertemuan Pelahap-Maut. Ia bangkit dari kursinya, meraih topeng putih tulang dengan satu tangan, dan tangan yang lain meraih kasar tangan Draco Malfoy, yang ekspresinya tak kalah kalut dengan Severus, mungkin masih memikirkan betapa beberapa jam yang lalu ia hampir mencabut nyawa manusia lain…

Severus menyembunyikan raut mukanya di balik topeng ekspresi dinginnya, sebelum ia memasang topeng Pelahap-Mautnya. Diambilnya sejumput bubuk hijau—seperti mata Lily, pikirnya hampa—dari atas perapian, dan dilempanya ke perapian yang segera dihuni oleh api kehijauan yang menari-nari. Sambil memasukkan satu kakinya ke dalam api, Severus berseru,

"Malfoy Manor!"

.

Udara di Hutan Dean saat itu cukup dingin, namun Severus tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempat persembunyiannya di balik salah satu pepohonan dan Mantra Penyamaran. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki muda yang tampak kesal dan marah, berdiri agak jauh darinya, tak sadar akan keberadaan Severus. Di genggamannya tergantung liontin bersimbolkan 'S' bertatahkan emerald. Kalung Slytherin.

Severus menutup matanya sejenak, dahinya mengernyit; setengah oleh konsentrasi, setengah oleh luka hati yang kembali timbul karena apa yang akan dilakukannya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia merasakan kebahagiaan yang jarang dirasakannya memenuhi dadanya, dan ia berbisik,

"_Expecto Patronum!"_

Napas Severus tercekat.

Kabut keperakan menyilaukan memburu keluar dari ujung tongkatnya, dan dalam sekejap membentuk rupa seekor rusa betina.

Si rusa perak berjalan enggan ke arah si laki-laki muda, hampir malu-malu. Lalu sesaat kemudian ia hampir melompat ringan, mengagetkan si laki-laki muda dengan energinya, dan ia berbalik menghadap ke arah rusa itu datang. Dan ke arah Severus.

Mata emerald berkabut memandang hampir terpesona pada si rusa betina. Seperti Severus yang memandang ke kedua permata hijau dengan hampir terpesona, kelegaan menyapunya karena ia bisa memandang mata itu lagi, namun kerinduan juga menerpanya karena mata itu bukan mata yang sama, bukan mata yang benar-benar ingin dilihatnya.

Harry Potter, si laki-laki muda akhirnya mengawasi si rusa betina dengan waspada, tapi akhirnya mengikutinya, ke danau di mana Severus sudah menanamkan pedang Gryffindor. Severus memaksakan diri untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak, membiarkan kebahagiaan sekali lagi menyelimutinya dan pikirannya, dan menciptakan satu lagi rusa betina ke mana salah satu dari Trio Gryffindor berada, setelah Horcruxnya dihancurkan tentunya mereka tidak punya alasan lagi untuk bertikai.

Rasanya sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Severus sudah melihat Harry Potter masih hidup, sama seperti selama berbulan-bulan yang lalu, ketika Severus ber-Apparate ke berbagai tempat di manapun Harry Potter berkemah. Siapa yang sangka Dumbledore memasang Mantra Pelacak pada snitch yang diwariskannya pada Harry? Yang jelas, tugas Severus sudah selesai, paling tidak untuk hari ini.

Ia menelan ludah, dan sedetik kemudian ia menghilang dari Hutan Dean.

.

Bulan-bulan selama setahun ini adalah bulan-bulan paling menegangkan dalam kehidupan Severus. Bahkan lebih parah daripada di Era Kegelapan pertama saat Pangeran Kegelapan berjaya dulu. Tugasnya sangat banyak, ia harus memastikan ia berada dalam sisi baik Pangeran Kegelapan, tapi juga memastikan siswa-siswa di Hogwarts tidak ada yang terluka lebih dari minimal. Tugas yang sulit, tapi dengan kata-kata dan sikap yang tepat hal itu bisa diwujudkan. Seperti yang pasti diinginkan Dumbledore. Tapi tugas utamanya lebih berat.

Melacak Harry Potter tanpa diketahui Pangeran Kegelapan bisa dibilang hampir mustahil, tapi Severus ekstra hati-hati sehingga ia bisa melakukannya. Ia harus memikirkan alasan yang valid kenapa ia harus ber-Apparate keluar dari sekolah beberapa kali. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya terlalu sering, dan hanya sebentar, karena, memangnya berapa lama waktu yang kau butuhkan untuk mengambil pesanan bahan ramuan langka?

Keadaan seakan berubah ke arah yang lebih buruk. Hogwarts sudah dikepung, hampir terjadi pertumpahan darah antara Pelahap Maut dan penghuni Hogwarts. Paling tidak sepertinya Harry sudah berhasil menghancurkan hampir semua Horcrux, dan yang tersisa hanya tinggal Nagini, dan dirinya sendiri… Severus tidak tahu bagaimana ia akan melakukan itu, tapi Severus yakin ia akan menemukan jalannya.

Tanda Kegelapannya memanas, dan Severus hampir mengernyit bila saja ia tidak memiliki kontrol atas ekspresinya yang terlatih bertahun-tahun. Suatu impresi yang ditanamkan ke benaknya memberitahunya bahwa Pangeran Kegelapan menunggunya di Gubuk Menjerit, entah apa yang diinginkannya.

Sejenak Severus bergidik, rencana Pangeran Kegelapan tidak pernah berakhir baik untuknya. Ia tetap harus pergi, namun bukan berarti ia harus pergi tanpa persiapan. Ia sudah menyiapkan suatu mekanisme supaya perannya dalam perang ini jelas, supaya suatu saat Harry akan melihatnya, dan mungkin bisa memaafkannya atas perilakunya selama ini. Dan dengan begitu mungkin Lily akan memaafkannya juga…

Jubahnya berkibar ketika Severus berderap melangkah menuju Gubuk Menjerit, dan meskipun ia tidak mengetahuinya, menuju kematiannya…

.

_No one can say Severus Snape does something half-heartedly._

_When he'd focused his attention to something, then he would devote himself fully to that cause. He'd decided to love Lily Evans, and never stopped in loving her. Even when hatred, disappointment, and then death tore them apart, he still devoted to her._

_If that's not what we called as devotion, then he doesn't know anymore what devotion is._

_All in all, he's a total failure in his devotion to get Lily Evans._

_But at least, in a way he's succeed in his devotion to love her, and to fulfill the oath he made to her. To protect her son. Even if he had to pay it with his life. But he doesn't regret it, not one bit._

_Time flies by, and so his life. But he feels his soul smiling with relief, and his heart as light as a feather._

_And then his sight is filled with black._

_Fin._

_._

_.  
_

*Banyak kata pengabdian/mengabdi yang dimiringkan, sebenarnya itu harusnya _devotion_, tapi terus harus ditranslatekan, dan mungkin terjemahannya kurang mengena atau kurang cocok, maka dimiringkan untuk menekankan.

*Mantra Penyamaran: mantra yang dipakai Moody waktu di buku kelima, untuk membuat Harry jadi transparan waktu dia dipindahkan dari Privet Drive ke Grimmauld Place no 12.

*Mungkin akan ditemukan beberapa kata dalam bahasa Inggris yang terselip di dalam fic ini. Err, sebenarnya fantic ini sudah disweeping beberapa kali sama saya, tapi ya, ada beberapa kata yang memang tidak ada terjemahannya atau tidak tergantikan. Atau mungkin memang terlewat dari sweeping saya, soalnya aslinya fic ini ditulis setengahnya dalam bahasa Indonesia dan setengah dalam bahasa Inggris. Terus ditranslate lagi di sweeping kedua, gitu.

*Bagian terakhir juga dalam bahasa Inggris… Hmm, terasanya lebih tepat seperti itu. Juga untuk penekanan kalau itu present/keadaan sekarang. Kalau misalnya nanti banyak ya protes, ya nanti ditranslate deh, tapi untuk sementara ini, dibiarkan aja begitu ya.

*Oh iya, selain buat Sevvie, juga didedikasikan buat Manda :D. Belated birthday present (cuma telat… dua bulan lebih :P), hehe… Makasih buat teddy-bearnya yang waktu kemarin…*peluk-peluk*


	2. Extra: A Lily's Tear

**A/N.** Beberapa waktu lalu setelah selesai nonton Harry Potter (feeling saya memang keren, sebetulnya ga niat nonton, bahkan ga inget kalau hari itu hari minggu, masih nyangkanya hari sabtu, trus tiba-tiba aja pengen nonton, waktu di jalan menuju bioskop baru inget kalo hari itu tanggal 31 Juli xD), dan nangis segelas sepanjang film dan juga setelahnya, jadi punya mood buat nulis fanfic tentang Severus Snape, walaupun ga tau mau nulis apa. Besoknya, waktu buka laptop, menyempatkan baca dulu fanfic chapter satu di belakang itu, dan nangis segelas lagi (iya, _lame_ sih, nangis gara-gara baca fanfic bikinan sendiri :P), tiba-tiba lalu menyembul aja ide nulisnya :D.

Fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk Severus Snape (tentunya) yang baik saat kecil, remaja, maupun dewasanya _cute_ abis, atau kalau untuk dewasanya, _manly—tall, dark and charming in his own way (yeah, I just absolutely HAVE TO mention that, lol)._ Severus Snape is L-O-V-E! *dicekokin bezoar sama Sev*

Tidak seperti chapter 1, extra ini akan difokuskan pada subjek pengabdian dan cintanya, Lily Evans. Chapter 1, seperti yang bisa dibaca, tidak terlalu sama dengan filmnya, terutama dialognya. Alasannya sudah pasti karena ia ditulis sebelum saya nonton filmnya, referensi cuma dari buku, dan itupun tidak persis. Tapi esensinya sama, jadi bisa disambungkan juga dengan extra ini, yang menurut saya terikat erat dengan chapter sebelumnya itu. Karena ini cuma extra jadi pendek… *kabur*

_**Warning:**_ SPOILER FILM HPDH part 2 (…mungkin). Yang belum nonton dan tidak mau dapat spoiler lebih baik nonton dulu baru baca fanfic ini, oke?

**Extra: A Lily's Tear**

Tangannya bergetar ketika ia menjepit pena bulu itu, ujungnya urung dicelupkan ke botol tinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Tapi ia tak punya waktu lagi, ia tahu dalam hatinya bahwa sebentar lagi _Dia_ akan datang, dan waktunya menipis setiap detiknya. Lagipula, ini satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukannya, yang mungkin bisa menyampaikan sefraksi rasa terima kasihnya.

Jadi, sebelum nyalinya pudar, dicelupkannya pena bulu angsanya dan segera ia menulis.

_Dear Severus,_

_Kau mungkin tak ingin, dan tak mengira akan mendapat surat dariku. Mengingat bagaimana perlakuanku terhadapmu setelah insiden di tahun kelima kita, aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkanmu. Meski harus kukatakan, aku tidak menyesal melakukannya, mengingat betapa sakitnya hatiku kala itu. Satu-satunya yang kusesali hanyalah insiden itu sendiri; sahabatku sendiri memanggilku dengan sebutan penuh kebencian itu, setelah semua yang kita alami, setelah semua yang kita lakukan bersama._

_Kupikir… tidak, aku tahu bahwa waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi. Aku bisa merasakannya di getaran sihirku, di ujung tongkatku. Aku bisa menciumnya di udara, detik-detik terakhirku semakin dekat. Karena itu, aku ingin… meluruskan kembali hubungan antara kita._

_Aku seringkali memikirkan perpisahan kita, sejak terjadinya beberapa waktu lalu. Aku bertanya-tanya dimana aku melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatmu jauh dariku. Tak jarang aku berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin kau memaksudkannya, kau hanya dilanda amarah karena tindakan James yang harus diakui keterlaluan. Tetapi saat itu aku masihlah marah dan kecewa, sehingga aku mengabaikan apa yang logikaku bisikkan. Aku memasrahkan diri untuk menjalani kehidupan tanpamu di dalamnya, seperti apa yang kau pilih._

_Hingga beberapa waktu lalu, ketika Dumbledore memberitahuku dan James untuk bersembunyi, karena kami telah menjadi target utama Voldemort (yeah, Sev, mungkin kau akan mendelik padaku karena menulis namanya secara gambling seperti ini, tapi kujamin tidak akan ada yang bisa membuka surat ini selain dirimu, sihir ini akan tetap bekerja bahkan bila aku tiada)._

_Mungkin tidak sepantasnya aku senang mendengar berita bahwa kami menjadi target nomor satunya, tapi setelah Dumbledore memberitahu siapa yang memperingatkannya, aku senang bukan main. Kebimbanganku selama ini terjawab. Jauh di dalam hatiku aku tahu kau tak pernah mengkhianatiku. Karena itulah kami kemudian menghilang dalam persembunyian._

_Beberapa bulan ini, disela-sela kesenggangan membereskan rumah dan keluargaku, dan mendengarkan raungan dan decak bosan James yang tidak diizinkan pergi kemanapun, aku sering memikirkanmu. Larut dalam kenangan masa-masa ketika kita masih bersama, juga bertaya-tanya bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang. Kuharap kau baik-baik saja berada di tempat berbahaya itu._

_Mau tak mau, aku juga jadi berandai-andai, apa jadinya jika insiden itu tak memisahkan kita; jika kau tak mengucapkannya atau aku tak keras kepala tak memaafkanmu. Aku mungkin masih akan menikah dengan James, atau mungkin juga tidak. Kurasa aku masih akan tetap menikahinya. Ia tak seburuk di masa lalu, setelah aku menghajar habis arogansi dan sifat kekanakannya. Mungkin kalian bisa menjadi teman… Well, mungkin tidak, tapi minimal kalian tidak akan saling kutuk setiap kali melihat satu sama lain._

_Harry—kau tahu, putraku yang baru berumur satu tahun lebih—akan memiliki tambahan satu orang paman. Aku tahu kau akan menjadi paman yang hebat. Kau tidak akan memanjakannya seperti yang mungkin sekali dilakukan Sirius, Harry-ku akan belajar Ramuan dari yang terbaik. Aku bisa membayangkannya mondar-mandir dalam jubah kerja mini, sibuk belajar menggunakan set alat Ramuan pertamanya, bahkan sebelum anak-anak lain belajar membaca dan menulis. Beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku mulai memperkenalkan beberapa bahan Ramuan tak berbahaya, ia senang sekali mengulang-ulang nama-namanya walaupun ia belum bisa mengejanya dengan lengkap atau sempurna._

_Sebagai seorang ibu, mungkin aku bias, tapi ia pintar sekali, Sev. Ya, ia jelas mewarisi kesenangan James akan ketinggian dan terbang, sekarang saja ia sudah mahir mengendarai sapu-mainan hadiah ulang tahun pertamanya dari Sirius (tapi tentu saja aku menambahkan banyak mantra pengaman padanya). Rambut liarnya dan struktur wajahnya juga dari James, tetapi perangainya berbeda. Berbeda dengan bayi lainnya, ia tenang sekali, dan meskipun bisa cukup aktif berjalan kesana kemari dan berceloteh, ia juga cukup senang dengan hanya duduk melihat-lihat buku cerita bergambarnya. Mungkin setelah besar ia akan suka membaca, dan selalu penasaran akan apa yang ada di sekitarnya. Sementara James dan teman-temannya mengajarinya menikmati hidup dan kesenangan bermain-main, kita akan mempersiapkannya bagaimana cara menghadapi dan menjalani hidup._

_Kuharap aku bisa mengalami hal-hal tersebut, namun apa yang sudah terjadi tak bisa dihapus. Aku harap kita memiliki kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya dan kau akan kembali padaku, namun perasaanku mengatakan aku takkan melewati malam ini dengan mulus, meninggalkanku cemas akan apa yang terjadi pada Harry._

_Aku tak tahu siapa yang akan mengurusnya, aku meninggalkan beberapa nama yang kupikir akan bisa membesarkan Harry dengan baik, tapi aku yakin bahwa Dumbledore akan mencari keputusan yang terbaik untuknya. Diam-diam, kuharap aku bisa menyelipkan namamu, dan dengan posisimu saat ini, kurasa itu tidak mungkin._

_Aku tak bisa mengungkapkan betapa berterima kasihnya aku akan semua yang telah kaulakukan untukku, untuk kami. Bila kata-kataku masih berarti untukmu, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu. Kuharap di masa yang akan datang hatimu bisa memaafkanku._

_Surat ini akan sampai padamu bila keadaan yang terburuk terjadi. Besertanya kutitipkan pesanku untuk Harry, vial berisi memori terakhirku, untuk kau berikan padanya bila kau rasa saatnya tepat. Jaga dirimu, Sev. _

_Bersamamu Selalu,_

_Lily_

Segera setelah huruf terakhir ia goreskan, bahkan sebelum tinta di kata-kata terakhir mengering, ia melipat perkamennya dengan rapi dan menyegelnya. Pena bulu dan botol tinta yang belum ditutup tergeletak begitu saja di meja. Alih-alih diraihnya tongkat sihirnya, dilambaikannya pada suratnya dengan serangkaian gerakan rumit, baru setelah itu diletakkannya juga di meja.

Sebuah rengekan lemah memecah kesunyian, membuat wanita berambut merah itu menghampiri tempat tidur berpagar di pojok ruangan, dimana kemudian diangkatnya penghuninya. Mata hijau emerald tak berbeda dari miliknya mengedip malas, mulut kecil itu menguap oleh kantuk. Lily tersenyum kecil, walaupun hatinya getir, lalu dikecupnya dahi putra kecilnya.

"_Hush, _Sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Takkan ada yang bisa menyentuhmu dan menyakitimu, banyak orang yang akan melindungimu," bisiknya sambil menggoyang pelan bayi dalam gendongannya. "Bahkan pria kurus tinggi yang selalu cemberut, ia juga melindungimu. Ia hanya kesepian dan butuh orang yang mengerti dirinya, hidupnya tak mudah sejak ia masih sangat muda. Ia juga berlidah tajam dan keras kepala. Bukan orang yang mudah untuk diajak bekerja sama dan bercengkrama. Kurasa kau akan sering adu mulut dengannya. Tapi kuharap kau akan menemaninya dan melihat menembus ke balik topeng suramnya." Lalu dikecupnya sekali lagi dahi mungil itu, sebelum dibaringkannya kembali si bayi dalam ranjang hangatnya. Harry sudah tertidur pulas lagi tanpa mengingat apa yang membangunkannya tadi.

Lily memandangi putranya lekat-lekat, seakan saat itu kali terakhir ia bisa melihatnya. Ia memejamkan kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kilau emeraldnya, dan sebulir air mata merayap di pipinya, sebelum menetes ke dalam sevial kristal tak-terpecahkan.

.

.

Tubuh Severus Snape terasa lunglai sekembalinya ia dari ingatan masa lalu. Disandarkannya kepala hitamnya ke tembok batu terdekat, rambut lepeknya lemas menempel ke pelipisnya dibantu oleh keringat dingin yang membasahinya.

Betapa ia merindukan Lily-nya…

Severus mengerjap pelan mengumpulkan seluruh kesadaran dan kesigapannya. Tak baik untuknya berleha-leha dan tak waspada di saat penuh bahaya ini. Sekarang ia mengepalai Hogwarts, di dalam sekolahnya berkeliaran Pelahap-Pelahap Maut kejam siap menyiksa murid-muridnya yang keluar jalur. Entah bagaimana caranya ia harus memastikan anak-anak berotak polong itu supaya tetap hidup dan hanya terluka seminimal mungkin, tapi tetap berada dalam sisi baik para pengikut Pangeran Kegelapan.

Tugas yang sangat berat dan menuntut untuk siapapun juga, terutama untuknya, yang tak punya ikatan apapun dengan dunia ini. Karena itu, hatinya harus dikuatkan dan dibangun kembali. Ia membutuhkan pengingat, mengapa ia melakukan semua ini setelah sekian lamanya…

Menegakkan diri, dicabutnya tongkat sihir dari balik jubahnya, tangan lainnya menjepit ujung perkamen kuning itu dengan dua jari. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat untuk sesaat, mencoba mengingat kata-perkata tiap baris surat tersebut, yang sebetulnya telah dilakukannya di malam pertama diterimanya surat itu. Ini terakhir kalinya…

Dengan desah dalam, Severus menyipitkan mata, ujung tongkatnya menyala, dan begitu disentuhkan, begitu pula ujung perkamennya. Disaksikannya perlahan lenyapnya hartanya yang paling berharga, abunya berterbangan ke karpet di bawahnya. Tak sekalipun matanya berkedip.

Akhirnya titik terakhir serpih keabuan mendarat lembut di permadani keemasan, diawasi oleh dua bulir onyx hitam tak bergeming. Lama kemudian, Severus menegakkan diri, menyusupkan tangan ke lengan jubah lainnya, dan menarik keluar sebuah vial bening masih bersegelkan lilin, tak pernah dibuka.

Tanpa tergesa kali ini dihampirinya lemari kaca di sebelah tempatnya tadi bersandar. Takkan ada yang menemukannya karena tak ada yang mengunjungi kantor ini selain dirinya, dan ia menyimpannya di sudut tergelap lemari itu, jadi kecuali seseorang memang meraba-raba, vial tersebut akan aman. Untuk memastikan, diluncurkannya mantra hingga hanya satu orang yang dimaksudkannya untuk menerima vial tersebut yang bisa mendapatkannya.

Berbalik dan berdiri kukuh, mata hitamnya yang dalam menerawang keluar jendela kantor Kepala Sekolah, tinggi di atas menara menuju ke kejauhan dan luasnya dunia sekitar kastil Hogwarts yang kelabu.*

.

.

Harry Potter mencengkeram vial kristal itu hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Ruangan bundar ini tidak berubah sama sekali sejak terakhir ia mengunjunginya, ketika ia terburu-buru menghampiri pensieve batu untuk melihat apa yang ingin sekali disampaikan Snape. Kalau dipikir-pikir sekarang, Harry sendiri heran mengapa waktu itu ia tidak menyiksa Snape ketika menemukannya di penghujung hidupnya, mengapa ia tidak bahkan meludah di wajah pucatnya atau menginjak kepalanya; mengapa ia percaya begitu saja dan mengikuti kata-katanya.

Tapi bahkan pada pembenci utamanya sekalipun—selain Voldemort—Harry tak sampai hati untuk tidak mendengarkan kata terakhir orang yang hanya tinggal terhubung oleh seujung benang dengan dunia fana. Ia juga masih ingat dengan tindakan-tindakan Snape yang tidak hanya sekali-dua kali menyelamatkan nyawanya, apapun alasannya. Jadi, ia lakukan permintaan terakhir Snape dan disaksikannya memori itu. Yang mana mengubah total pandangan dan pendapatnya pada Sang Agen Ganda.

Kali ini alasannya datang kemari berbeda. Ia merasa penat dan lelah dengan kegiatan monoton membersihkan Hogwarts dari reruntuhan dan mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di sana-sini sejak musnahnya Voldemort kurang lebih tiga minggu yang lalu. Matanya perih dan hatinya serak setiap kali ia menemukan wajah yang dikenalnya di bawah kain putih, hidungnya tersendat mencium aroma kematian di udara sekian lamanya. Namun kalau bukan ini, jika ia meninggalkan Hogwarts, wartawan dari surat-surat kabar dan tabloid seantero negeri—dan bahkan dari luar negeri!—menunggu wawancara eksklusif dengan Penakluk Dia-Yang-Namanya-Masih-Segan-Disebut. Tak perlu diungkapkan lagi Harry lebih memilih mengurung diri di Hogwarts; ia alergi reporter dan surat kabar.

Harry membutuhkan istirahat, dan akhirnya untuk bersembunyi sejenak dari dunia luar di Kantor Kepala Sekolah ini. Ia tidak menyangka akan menemukan botol kristal tanpa label di salah satu sudut lemari tempat penyimpanan pensieve, terpisah dari botol-botol memori lain milik Dumbledore disimpan.

Rasa penasaran Gryffindor-nya menampakkan batang hidungnya, Harry mengguyurkan isi vial kristal misterius itu, dan isinya sama sekali bukan apa yang mungkin ditebaknya. Ia bersyukur ia melihat memori itu di meja kepala sekolah, karena begitu ia keluar dari pensieve, lututnya terasa lemas tak bertulang dan ia rubuh ke atas kursi empuk nyaman berpunggung tinggi di belakangnya.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. Ia senang dapat melihat bentuk lain dari ibunya: lebih nyata dari foto, lebih berwarna dari bayangan hasil panggilan Ressurection Stone dan gaung Priori Incantatem yang hanya berupa kabut putih, lebih mendekati kondisi terakhir ibunya bahkan dibanding dengan dari memori Snape. Ia sedih karena yang disaksikannya adalah saat-saat terakhir ibunya sebelum ia memeluk kematian. Ia… tertegun melihat ikatan dan kedalaman emosi antara keduanya.

Harry memandangi botol kosong di genggamannya. Mau tak mau, ia bertanya-tanya, apa jadinya jika vial ini sampai ke tangannya lebih awal. Betapa banyak hal yang akan berubah. Mungkin tahun-tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts tidak akan semerana yang dialaminya. Mungkin ia akan bisa melembutkan sedikit sudut-sudut tajam dan keras Profesornya. Mungkin ia akan mempunyai teman bicara yang akan mengerti lebih dari siapapun tentang apa yang dirasakannya, tentang apa yang ingin diketahuinya mengenai ibunya.

Sekejap ia merasa tersengat rasa bersalah, seperti ketika setiap kali ia menyadari bahwa ia diselamatkan Snape dan kecurigaannya keliru, atau setiap kali ia melakukan kesalahan bodoh yang ia tahu sebenarnya bisa dihindari kalau saja bukan karena kekeras kepalaannya dan sikap ke-Gryffindor-annya. Perasaan yang sering menyentilnya di momen-momen tak terduga sejak ia melihat memori Snape. Sebagian besar sakit kepala yang dihadapi Snape setiap hari kemungkinan besar disebabkan oleh dirinya. Tapi dengan memori ini, ia sedikit terlegakan mengetahui bahwa tidak semuanya dibebankan di atas pundaknya, tidak semuanya merupakan kesalahannya. Kelelawar Tua itu memang kepala batu sejak dulu.

Harry meletakkan wajahnya di sebelah tangannya, entah kenapa. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melakukan hal itu. Kemudian, dirasakannya kedua matanya panas. Namun di bibirnya tertaut sebentuk senyum.

_Fin_

.

.

*Ini scene pembuka HPDH part 2 xD. Eh, sebenernya saya ga tau jelas juga sih dia memandang dari mana (terlalu sibuk memelototi Severus ^^a), tapi yang jelas dia memandang dari ketinggian dengan sorot mata dalam dan ekspresi tak terbaca, seakan mengirim pesan tak terkatakan… (insert-fan-girl-signatured-scream-here).

Untuk yang nggak nangkep *berlindung dari timpukan batu*, scene pertama itu di malam kematian James dan Lily Potter, Lily nulis surat dan menyimpan memori, lalu setelahnya Voldemort dobrak pintu, dst. Scene kedua itu bagiannya Severus, dia cuma pernah baca suratnya. Scene ketiga bagian Harry, dia melihat memorinya, yang mana isinya adalah scene pertama.

Lily sepertinya ga pernah sadar seperti apa Severus mencintainya :(.

Jadi… ini adalah _closure_—penutup untuk tiga orang yang di hatinya terperangkap rasa bersalah. Lily Evans-Potter. Severus Snape. Harry Potter. Tidak ada yang diantagonisi, _everyone has their fair share of faults and guilt, right?_

FYI, bermacam-macam Lily punya arti yang berbeda. Tapi _overall_, Lily berarti _purity_/kesucian; lalu, sebagian orang Cina percaya Lily melambangkan _'forever in love'_; dan di pemakaman, ia_ ' announces the departure of a young soul being restored to its innocence after an untimely death'_.

Err, semoga ini memuaskan. Maaf lama nulisnya, mood berubah-ubah terus soalnya X(. Setelah ini lanjut nulis fanfic-fanfic (yang terbengkalai) yang lain— *disapparate sebelum diamuk massa yang ga sabar*


End file.
